Minecraft Story Mode Season 3
by Hideki Sohma
Summary: It has been months since the defeat of the Admin. Most of Jesse's friends are gone, and Beacontown is running smoothly thanks to his leadership. However, a stolen llama will bring Jesse back into the fold. This time, the stakes have never been higher, as he and his friends will go on one last adventure that will change EVERYTHING.


_It's really sad to see that Telltale won't be around anymore. I absolutely adored seasons 1 and 2 of minecraft story mode. So, I decided to present a challenge to myself. Could I write a season three? I felt like there were a few things left undone and I wanted to try my hand at finishing this story up with a season three. Let me know what you think!_

_This story starts with these major choices in this story from seasons 1 and 2: Stayed in Beacontown, Nice to Stella, Lluna stayed with Stella, Elegard died_

Jesse's voice is heard, speaking over scenes of the previous episodes. "Life is an adventure. The decisions we make. They forge who we are. On our adventure through life, we gain new friends, but we also lose old ones. When one chapter ends, another begins. Just when you think that you've had your last adventure, life lets you know, your journey is never really over."

"Jesse? Are you there?" A voice shook him back to his senses. He turned quickly back to see Radar standing behind him. "You okay boss?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Jesse let out a sigh. Very quickly he thought of the responses he could give, but quickly decided on the congenial one. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Radar. Sorry about that. I was just thinking." "About what?" Radar asked him, his clipboard in hand.

Jesse paused again for a moment before continuing. "Just thinking about our friends." Radar smiled somberly as he looked around the order hall, the treasures from their past adventures shimmering on their pedestals. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" Radar asked sadly. Jesse nodded. It had been a month since they defeated the admin and Petra had left on her journey of self discovery. He had thought about joining her, but he knew that this was something that she had to do herself. When she returned, she would be better for the journey. IF she ever came back. This thought nearly brought a tear to his eyes.

No. He thought to himself sternly. He had made the decision to stay in Beacontown. Everyone needed him. They depended on him. This was where he needed to be.

"So, I think it's finally done." A voice from the entrance of the hall announced. Both Radar and Jesse turned back to see Lukas walking towards them. "I think I've finally finished the book. Everything is included. The good, the bad, and no embellishment. Just like you suggested." Seeing Lukas, Jesse couldn't help but smile. At the very least, throughout all of it, he still had Lukas. Throughout everything, Lukas had been the only constant in his life. Everyone, Axel, Olivia, Ivor, even Petra had left. And of course…Reuban. He thought. Just the thought of his little pig buddy nearly caused him to choke up.

He wiped the memory for his mind for a moment and put on a large smile for Lukas. "That's great! I can't wait to read it!" Lukas nodded at him. "Thanks Jesse. I'll make sure you get the first printed copy." "Do I get an autograph from the author too?" He asked, a tiny bit of sass eking through. "Haha. Very funny." He said, placing a hand on his hip.

"Oh, that reminds me. Radar. I have to ask you something." Lukas said, turning to his friend. "Oh! Okay sure!" Radar responded, surprised that Lukas had something to ask him. Jesse turned to his friends. "Perfect timing. I was going to take a walk anyway." Hearing this, Lukas tried to intervene. "Oh, no Jesse, I wasn't saying that so you'd leave."

Jesse put up his hands as he started walking backwards towards the door. "It's all right guys. I honestly WAS about to take a walk. Radar, we'll finish the town notes later all right?" "Oh..okay Jesse." Radar responded, his usual nervous titter echoing through the hall.

As Jesse walked through the town, his vision passed over all the different friends he had made throughout his journeys. He gave them a light smile back. The game's logo then popped up as he walked by a building, revealing the title "Minecraft Story Mode: Season Three". The credits continued as he walked through the town, showing all the different people he had met. He passed by Jack and Nurm's adventure emporium, Nell and Em, Stampycat and Stacyplays, giving them all congenial waves as he did so.

As the credits ended, he let out a sigh, before sitting down on a bench in the center of town, looking up at the clear blue sky. It was hard to believe that a month ago, for a short time, it was all covered in bedrock. His gaze then fell towards Champion city. Whenever he looked over at it, it actually managed to make him a little sad. The reconstruction had begun, but it was taking a while. The admin had done quite a bit of damage and while Stella was helping with the reconstruction, it wasn't an easy job.

Jesse turned his head back upwards and slowly closed his eyes, letting the calm of the day wash over him, the breeze caressing his face.

"JESSE!" A voice loudly called out, jolting him out of whatever calm state he was in, his heart skipped a beat from the shock as he sat bolt upright. Sitting up so fast, he came face to face with someone he knew quite well. Stella. Clad in her purple suit and headset, she looked directly at Jesse. However though, oddly enough, she didn't have her normal air of confidence. In fact, she looked downright worried. Her 'Jesse' she had called didn't even seem congenial. Now that he thought about it, it sounded more like a cry for help.

Jesse backed up a foot before responding. "Stella! Oh hi. Are you okay?" He asked, as her worried expression belied any other excuse she could make for being there. Realizing how vulnerable she must have sounded, Stella wafted her hair to the side and began again, putting her shield back up. "Oh, hello there Jesse! How strange seeing you here!" Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I um…I live here." He said, gesturing all around him.

"Hm? Oh, oh right." Stella responded, slightly embarrassed at her terrible cover up. Jesse stopped to think about her strange behavior for a moment. There were several different ways he could answer, but eventually settled on being nice. The last thing he needed was to annoy someone he called a friend.

Standing up he moved back over to Stella, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay Stella. If you need something, you can tell me." For a moment, Stella flinched, feeling his hand on her shoulder, then seemingly, her guard fell slightly as she looked back at him. (Stella will remember that) "Thank you Jesse. I appreciate that." Jesse smiled gently as he moved his arm away.

Taking a deep breath, she looked Jesse directly in the eyes. "Someone's llamanapped Lluna." Jesse blanched in response. "Wait. Someone took Lluna?" He asked, his eyes opened wide. Stella nodded solemnly. "It was terrible." She explained as she began to rub her hands together. "I was in Champion City, doing some redesigns. I walked ahead just for a moment when I heard her bleat and then a loud noise. I turned back to see her being dragged down an alley by someone. By the time I ran over, they were gone. I tried following the tracks, but they lead out of town into the forest."

"And you thought to come get some help before chasing after her." Jesse finished her sentence. Stella swished her hair again. "Well, not that I need assistance, but I thought maybe you were getting tired of being cooped up here in your town and perhaps you'd be interested in another adventure. In a way, I'd be doing you a favor." She finished, rationally justifying this to herself.

Hearing this, Jesse crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He paused for a moment on what to say next. Eventually he decided on saying something snarky. He shrugged and turned back away. "Well, actually Stella, I'm pretty busy over here. I do appreciate the offer, but if you're just doing this to do me a favor then-" He turned around and pretended to begin to walk away.

Quickly a hand was placed on his shoulder. "WAIT!" Stella called loudly, a little too loudly for how close she was. Jesse turned his head back to look at her. Putting her hand down, Jesse turned to look back at her. She then began to rub her arm with her hand. "What um..what I meant to say was… would you…would you help me get Lluna back? I… I didn't know where else to turn."

Hearing that honesty from Stella made a smile creep up on Jesse's face. He thought of how to play this. He then decided on kindness. "Of course I'll help you Stella. All you needed to do was ask." (Stella will remember this). A tear began to form in Stella's eye before she quickly wiped it away. "Thank you."

Almost as quickly, she returned to normal. "So what's the plan?" She asked putting her hands back on her hips. "First off." Jesse began, "We need to suit up. I'm not exactly armed right now and I don't want to fight a llamnapper in nothing but suspenders." Stella nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Turning back towards the hall, Jesse and Stella began to make their way towards the location. After a few minutes, they stepped into the main entrance of the hall. Jesse noticed that Radar and Lukas were still talking to each other. Lukas flinched in shock. "Oh Jesse! You're back. That was fast." Jesse smiled at his friend. "Yeah well, ran into a bit of trouble." "What kind of trouble?" Radar asked worriedly.

"Lluna's been llamanapped." Jesse stated simply. Lukas raised his eyebrow. "Seriously? Who'd want to kidnap a llama?" Stella's voice broke the following silence. "Are you kidding? Do you know how useful Lluna's treasure sniffing ability is?" Jesse looked at the newly arrived Stella and then over to Radar. "That's true. Remember how she found me that gold armor back in the underground?" Radar nodded. "Oh yeah, and she really seemed to like the gauntlet you wore." Jesse began to pace as he tapped his hand to his chin. "So it's obvious why someone would want a treasure sniffing llama. However, what's not obvious, is whether they simply want her for general treasure, or if they're looking for something specific. But we're not going to find answers here."

His pacing eventually lead him to the switch to bring up the armor. With a single pull, around ten sets of armor popped up from the holes in the ground. Barely giving the rest a cursory glance, he immediately walked over to the dummy that held up Elegard's armor. Remembering the fallen engineer gave him a forlorn smile as he grabbed it and placed it on.

"Wait. You're chasing after Lluna?" Lukas asked confused. Jesse nodded. "I sure am. I told Stella I'd help and that's just what I'm going to do." Seeing his fierce determination caused Lukas to smirk. "Well then, it's a good thing I'm already geared up, because I'm coming too." "And me!" Radar said as he ran over to grab his gear. "Wait, guys, I can't expect you to-" Lukas put his hand up to cut him off. "Jesse, if you think you're leaving us out of a Llama rescuing adventure you're out of your mind. Besides, I like Lluna."

"M-me too!" Radar agreed as he struggled to take off his shirt. Jesse merely shook his head with a small laugh as he turned towards Lukas. "Thanks guys. I'd be more than happy to have you guys along." Lukas smiled as he looked at his friend (Lukas will remember that). Lukas then turned to look at Stella and then back to Jesse. "So wait. If Stella's coming with us…shouldn't she be better geared than that?" He said, whispering to Jesse.

Jesse looked over at Stella, who was looking at the different armors. He placed a hand to his chin in contemplative thought. Suddenly two choices appeared in Jesse's head. Should he offer Stella an armor, or let her fend for herself? It only took Jesse a moment to decide as he took a few steps over towards her. "Stella, you should pick something too. You're not going to be able to take many hits in a business suit." A bit surprised, she turned her head to Jesse. "You…you'd let me have one?" Jesse shrugged. "Sure. They'd just be gathering dust anyway." "Well, I suppose if you're giving them away, I'll take this purple one" She said, gesturing to a purple armored outfit. Jesse turned away as she put it on. (Your story is changing)

Walking over to his armory he picked up his diamond sword as well as another sword. Turning back, he noticed that Stella had finished putting on her armor. Turning the sword, the handle facing her, he gestured to her. "You might need this too." There was a slight trepidation from Stella in taking it. "You…DO know how to use one right?" Stella's attention turned back to him, her eyes widened slightly. "What? Of course I do!" She grabbed the sword from Jesse, placing it in her inventory. She then turned back towards the exit. "Come on. Let's go save my llama." A few seconds later, she was gone.

The three remaining members simply shrugged and followed after her, out of the hall.

Within a few minutes, the group had reached the border of Beacontown. "Okay, where were the last tracks you saw Stella?" He asked, as he began to investigate the ground. Stella gestured over to an area further away. "Over there." She made her way over as the rest of them followed.

"Eeh! I'm so excited! The three of us, on another adventure together!" Radar announced excitedly. Jesse thought for a moment before turning back to Radar. "Honestly, I kind of missed it too. I can't imagine two guys I'd rather have on another adventure with me." Lukas and Radar turned to each other and smiled. (They will remember that).

"There." Stella said as she pointed to what appeared to be hoof prints. Jesse took a few steps over and bent down, looking at the prints. "Yeah, those are definitely Llama prints. Okay, let's follow those prints!" He said, gesturing towards the direction the prints headed.

Several hours later, the group was still following the tracks, all looking much more tired than they had previously. The sun was setting as they continued their trek. "Uggh. How far could a guy and a Llama get?" Jesse asked in an irritated fashion.

"Well, I mean, if you factor in the average speed of a llama-" "Rhetorical!" Jesse announced, cutting him off. "Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry." Radar sheepishly responded. As they continued to walk, Lukas turned upwards towards the sky. "Uh, guys, just to let you know, it's getting dark. Maybe we should build a shelter for the night."

Stella turned back to face him. "No, if we stop now, the zombies will completely wipe away any trace of her." Jesse nodded in response. "Yeah she's right. We should get as far as we can while we still have any sort of light."

Lukas looked around once more. "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right."

The group continued to walk on, until the sun had completely left the sky, leaving only the pale light from the moon. As Radar and Lukas continued to walk side by side, Stella glanced backwards, and then moved up to Jesse.

"Jesse." She said as she began to walk alongside of him. "Hm?" He asked, still doing his best to stare at the tracks. "I just wanted to say, you know…thank you. For helping with Lluna." Still looking, he tilted his head back for a moment and gave her a smirk. "Of course, it's what friends are for, right?" There was a short silence before she finally smiled back. "Unless you still consider us rivals." Jesse added with a chuckle.

"I've already told you, our rivalry is over." She stated, sounding slightly miffed. Jesse tilted his head back. "That was a joke Stella." "Oh!" She cleared her throat. "Right. Of course it was. I knew th-" but her thought was interrupted as an arrow suddenly struck Stella in the torso, causing her to fall over. She flashed red for a moment, but quickly sat up.

"Stella! Are you okay?" Jesse asked in a worried tone, standing in front of her so as to block from any further attacks, his sword drawn. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said, sounding slightly in shock. "The armor protected me." She announced as she slowly got to her feet.

"Who's there?" Lukas asked angrily, his bow already drawn. He soon got his answer though as several zombies and skeleton archers began shuffling their way. "ZOMBIES!" Radar yelled as more and more seemed to appear from the trees. Jesse, sword in hand turned back to his friends. "Come on guys, we can totally do this!" "Heck yeah we can!" Lukas said as he let an arrow fly, hitting a zombie, causing it to fall over and explode.

Jesse could feel a bit of a thrill race through him as he raced towards the zombies. They reached out to grab him, but he deftly moved out of the way and knocked one over. Hopping over another's back he landed behind another and cut it down. He chanced a glance over at his comrades. Radar was smashing several with his shield while Lukas was busy taking out another three with his bow and arrow.

The final of the three however was not doing as well. Catching sight of Stella, he saw her holding the sword towards a zombie, the sword shaking in her hand. "S..stay back! I'm warning you!" She announced loudly to the zombie, who, of course, did not care for her warnings as it continued.

"Ugh! Are you kidding me?" Jesse said to no one in particular as he raced over towards Stella, stabbing and cutting a few zombies along the way. Just as he reached the zombie, Stella attempted to stab it, only to fumble and drop the sword. Racing over as fast as he could, he reached the zombie before it was able to get to Stella, knocking it down with his sword, causing it to explode. He turned back to Stella who was shakily grabbing the sword and picking it up.

Several options went through his mind about what to say, but, despite his irritation, settled on a kind option. "Are you okay?" He asked through panted breathes. She slowly looked up and him and nodded. "Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I must have-" He turned back, his back her but keeping her close. "Don't worry about it. But stay close to me all right?" She nodded again. "Right." (Stella will remember this).

Several more zombies closed in, but with the three of them working together, they were able to fend them off. The victory was short lived however, as a fresh wave emerged from the forest, now in increased numbers. "Ugh there's no end to these things!" Jesse announced as he sliced another zombie. "May I suggest a tactical retreat?" Radar offered. "As much as I hate to have to cut and run, I agree with radar." Lukas said. Thinking for only a second, Jesse nodded. "Yeah, we can't keep doing this forever. Okay everyone, let's go!"

Unconsciously, he reached out, grabbing Stella's hand, pulling her along the way. This shocked her for a moment, but soon enough, she was following him, running through the forest.

"There!" Lukas announced, pointing towards a cave. "We can bunker down in there!" Jesse nodded in agreement. "Everyone! To the cave!" Hearing this, everyone made a Beeline towards the cave where Lukas had pointed to. Reaching the mouth of the cave he released Stella's hand.

Turning back he saw the horde closing in on them, slowly but surely. "We've gotta build a wall to block them out!" Radar announced. Everyone being in agreement, they all ran outside to gather some dirt blocks before running back into the cave, placing the dirt blocks over the mouth of the cave, effectively blocking off the zombies.

"Great, just great." Lukas announced. "We're trapped in a cave, and it's pitch black in here." "Hang..on a second. I think I have a torch in my pocket." Jesse responded. A moment later, a bright light cut through the darkness as Jesse pulled said torch from his pocket. placing it on the wall, it illuminated the general area.

"All right. Well at least we're safe in here." Jesse said to his friends attempting to sound positive. "Yeah, but now we're trapped in here until morning." Lukas responded, crossing his arms. "That's true." Jesse said rubbing the back of his head. It was then that Jesse realized that Stella had moved further in. Glancing one more time back at Lukas and Radar, he moved towards her.

"Hey uh…Stella, you okay over here?" He asked her, in a concerned voice. "What? Me?" She asked, doing her best to put on an air of arrogance. "I'm just fine Jesse. Sorry about that by the way. I guess I was just too excited to see battle again. My um… my adrenaline really got to me. And um…"

Once again, several choices appeared in Jesse's head of what to say, ranging from nice to not-so-nice. eventually, he settled on a nice choice. "It's okay that you don't know how to fight Stella." "What?!" She exclaimed loudly. So much so that Radar and Lukas turned her way. Embarrassed she sat back down.

"N-no! Of course I know how! I just-" "You don't have to lie Stella. It's all right." "I…" She glanced over to the other two and then back to Jesse, now speaking in a whisper. "Okay yes. I can't use a sword. You happy?" "It's nothing to be ashamed of." "That's easy for you to say." She snapped back at him. "Even Radar over there can use a shield…what can I use?" Hearing her use his name caused Jesse to smile. "Hey, you got his name right." "What?" She said, confused about the interruption. "Oh…oh did I?"

As she began to stand there and think, suddenly Jesse had an idea. Two thoughts popped into his head. He could teach Stella the basics of sword fighting. It wouldn't be much, but it would be better than nothing. On the other hand, a little knowledge might be more dangerous than no knowledge. It might just be safer to tell her to run if there's trouble or stay behind him. He could almost visualize the two options floating in front of him as he thought. Finally, he decided on one.

"Hey, Stella. If you'd like, I could teach you something about swords. I mean, you won't be a sword master, but you'll at least be able to fend off a couple of zombies." Stella looked up at him after a moment. "I…You don't have to do that Jesse. Really. I'll be fine." Jesse raised his eyebrow. "Like you were before?" Stella had to turn away in her embarrassment. "I.." she let out a sigh. "Fine. Okay yes, I could use some help." She turned her head back to Jesse, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you Jesse." (Your story is changing)

Jesse smirked at her as he pulled out his sword. "Okay, now let's get started." Warily, Stella pulled out her own sword as she held it up against Jesse.

A montage then began with the two of them beginning to train with the sword. Stella attempted to move forward holding her sword, only to trip backwards, causing Lukas to chuckle in the corner. Furrowing her brow and pursing her lips, Stella stood back up and tried again.

With every few seconds of the montage, Stella tried again, usually ending up with her getting the sword knocked out of her hand and falling over. However, with every attempt, Stella seemed to last just a little bit longer, and after a while, she was able to hold the sword properly and block a few of Jesse's attacks, and towards the end of the montage, even make a few attacks herself.

Finally, Stella, putting her weight into a swing, moves towards jesse in an attack that actually caught him slightly off guard. Without even thinking about it, he went into reactionary mode as he swung back and knocked the sword out of Stella's hand, causing it to go flying.

"Oh geez! Sorry about that!" Jesse announced apologetically as he heard the sword clang on the floor of the cavern in the distance, it now obscured by darkness. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Stella held the hand the sword had been knocked out of. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied, flexing her wrist. Putting his sword away, Jesse stepped over to her. "I didn't mean to hit it that hard." Stella looked back into the darkness where the sword had fallen, attempting to locate it, but to no avail.

"I'll go get it." Jesse responded as he started to fumble past Stella and walk through the dark, feeling his hands along the cavern walls so as not to fall. After a few moments of silence, Stella spoke up. "You shouldn't go by yourself. I'll come too."

Before Jesse could argue the point, he found Stella following her along the dark path. Soon they weren't even able to see the hands in front of their face.

An eerie silence passed around them. Finally it was more than Stella could bear and spoke up to break it. "So…" She said, attempting of a topic to come up. "How do you think I did?" She asked him, a short silence following after.

Once again, Jesse thought to himself, different options seeming to appear in front of him. Finally he chose one. "Honestly, I think you're a natural. You're picking up really fast. A few more lessons and you might be as good as me." He admitted honestly. He would have looked back at her to say this, but it would have been pointless. (Stella will remember that) "R-right. Of course!" She responded, a bit of her haughty nature returning. "It only makes sense that I would be able to pick up on a new skill so quickly."

Jesse snickered in response. Hearing that, Stella let out a scoff. "And what, pray tell, is so funny about that?" Jesse let out a chuckle. "Nothing, it's just-" But he cut himself off as he continued to walk further forward. As he did, the area in front of him began to emanate with a soft glow, it becoming more and more filled with light as he continued. "Look, Stella! Light!" He announced jovially as he began to run forward, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her with him.

As the light began to grow and grow, they finally found the source of the light. A large antechamber filled with copious amounts of sea lanterns. "Whoa…" Jesse announced in awe as he looked around the room. His thoughts were interrupted though as Something shiny caught Stella's eye. "Oh! My sword!" She said as she made her way over, retrieving the sword and placing it back in her inventory.

Jesse on the other hand was too preoccupied with staring at all the sea lanterns scattered about. "What are so many sea lanterns doing here?" Jesse asked to no one in particular. "That's a very good question." A voice responded to him. Turning back around he saw Lukas and Radar emerging from the darkness. Lukas turned to Jesse. "We noticed you guys kind of just wandered off into the darkness. Figured it probably was a good idea to follow you."

Jesse thought what to say for a moment, but was relieved to see his friends. "Thanks guys, it's good to know you've always got my back." (Lukas will remember this). Lukas uncrossed his arms and smiled. "What are friends for?"

"Um guys, is that a crafting table?" Radar asked, having found what indeed appeared to be a crafting table towards the corner of the antechamber. "Huh. It sure is Radar, good find." Jesse responded to his friend.

"Why in the world would there be a crafting table in the middle of a cavern lit by sea lanterns?" Lukas asked out loud as he tapped his chin with his hand. "Well, that must mean that someone comes here quite a bit." Stella offered, looking over at the setup of the sea lanterns.

Jesse nodded. "Agreed. We should take a look around." The group responded with their own nod as they split up and began to walk around the room. As his friends split up, Jesse began to move around the room, looking for anything that might give a clue as to what was going on in this place.

Seeing Radar over in the corner, he decided to talk to his friend. "Hey Radar, how are things going here?" He asked, a smile on his face. "Oh! Hey boss! I just find this whole place kind of weird. I mean, why would you want to come down to this weird cave not only once, but multiple times?" "Yeah I know what you're saying." Jesse said in agreement. Glancing back to Radar, he continued. "Well, let me know if you find anything." "Will do!" Radar replied, doing his best to focus at the task at hand.

Turning back, he then walked over to Lukas. "Lukas. How's my favorite writer doing?" He asked upon arriving at his friend. Without looking back at Jesse he continued to hunch over looking at something. "Hi Jesse. Just looking to see if there's any sort of clue around here." Jesse put his hands on his hips and looked away and then back. "Cool…cool. So…find anything?" Lukas tilted his head slightly but not enough to look directly at Jesse. "If I do, you'll be the first to know." "Great." Jesse responded. "So I'll just um…walk over here then."

Turning back around he then walked over to the only person he hadn't talked to yet, Stella, who was looking at a sea lantern. "They're pretty aren't they?" Jesse asked from behind her, causing her to yelp at the surprise. "Oh! Jesse." She turned from him back to the lantern. "Oh, yes. They are." She went silent again for a moment. "I'm sorry Jesse. I'm just…" "You're worried about Lluna, right?" Stella nodded solemnly. "Don't worry Stella we'll get her back." Jesse added, flashing his usual smile at her. "I-" She let out a sigh. "Thank you Jesse." "Not a problem. I'm going to go back to looking for a clue."

Having finished speaking to everyone he went back to searching for some sort of clue or sign. Eventually, he came across what appeared to be a normal wall. Tilting his head down though, he noticed something. Bending over his eyes went wider. "Hoof prints!" He whispered loudly. What was confusing though was the fact that the hoof prints seemed to lead into a solid wall.

Tapping his chin with his hand he looked up at the wall. "That's strange. The hoof prints seem to lead into the wall. That can't be right." He then looked to the side of the wall, a rectangular groove etched along the wall. "This wall must open in some way…" He said as he began to look around.

Walking through the antechamber, he nearly tripped over a rock. About to kick it in frustration, he stopped, a smile appearing on his face. "Oh! A cobblestone! Nice!" Reaching down he picked up the cobblestone and put it in his inventory. "If I had a stick I could make a lever for that wall."

Jesse then proceeded to look around, but to no avail. Being so deep in a cave there wasn't likely to be any sort of vegetation or sticks that he could use. Then Jesse had a thought. Maybe someone else had one. It was a long shot, but he didn't really have any other options. Radar seemed to have always have a lot of items on him, so maybe that would be his best bet. So, he made his way back over to his friend. "Hey Radar." He said, once again getting his attention. "I know this is a strange question, but do you happen to have a stick?" "Huh? A stick?" Radar asked confused. "I think so, let me see here…" He began to dig through his inventory. "Ah! I only have one. Is that okay?" Jesse smiled in relief. "Perfect. Thanks Radar." He said, taking the stick and putting it in his pocket.

Quickly he moved back over to the crafting table that sat beside the large door. "Okay, one lever coming up." He announced to himself. Reaching into his inventory he pulled out the stick and cobblestone, placing the stick above it in the center square. The two items vibrated for a moment before combining into one, making a new item.

Jesse smiled as he reached for the newly created lever. "All right. Lever time." He said as he placed it into his inventory. Turning back around he walked over towards the groove next to the door. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the lever, placing it on the groove where it stuck to the wall. Putting his arms up he grabbed the lever and pulled it down.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the ground began to shake as a segment of the large stone wall in front of him began to open upwards, revealing a hallway that lay beyond.

"Well, would you look at that? Once again, levers save the day." He said triumphantly, admiring his work. "Uh…Jesse?" A worried voice called to him. Turning back Jesse's eyes went wide as he saw the reason behind the concerned tone. To the left and right of the opened doorway, two additional doorways had opened. Only these weren't empty as both revealed iron golems. And spiders. Lots and lots of spiders.

"Everyone! Get ready! It's going to be a rough one!" Jesse announced loudly, pulling out his diamond sword. The other members of his party pulled out their weapons as well.

Seeing Jesse, a spider attempted to jump at him. Dodging out of the way, he swung his sword down, connecting, causing it to explode. Lukas was similarly working to hold back the spider horde with his arrows. Radar was keeping them at bay with his shield, while Stella was doing her best to fight one on one with a spider, and to Jesse's surprise wasn't doing too terribly.

Jesse let out a pant as he stabbed another spider. Upon finishing it off, he heard a loud grunt followed by a clang on the ground. He immediately flipped his head to the source of the sound to see Lukas now pinned against the wall, webbing holding him at bay. "Lukas! Are you okay?" Jesse screamed, looking at his struggling friend. "Y-yeah. I'll be fine." He said, noticing that with him no longer a threat, the spiders for some reason seemed to have turned back towards the remaining threats, specifically Jesse.

"Jesse!" He heard his name being called from two separate directions. Turning back and forth, he noticed both Radar and Stella being picked up by the iron golems, despite their best efforts to fend them off. "Radar! Stella!" Jesse screamed as he looked at the two of them, both being carried off toward a different door on the opposite sides of the antechamber.

"Jesse! Quick! Get them!" Lukas directed him loudly as he struggled in vain against the webbing.

Suddenly, Jesse's entire world froze. Standing in the middle of the room, Radar to his left and Stella to his right, it was like he was the only person who could move. He looked between the two of them. The golems were almost back to their respective doors. It sickened him to think of this, but in his heart he knew, he could only save one of them before they reached the door. It was as if he could see two different decisions overhead. 'SAVE RADAR' or 'SAVE STELLA'. The consequences of both laid heavy upon him.

Quickly, reasoning and justifications ran through his head. "I can't leave Radar behind. But Stella can't handle herself as well as he can." Even with time moving at a snail's pace, he could see his friends slowly being carried away by the two golems.

Gritting his teeth, he knew he had to make a decision. Closing his eyes just for an instant, he hoped the one he didn't choose would be okay and they would forgive him.

Turning on his heels, he ran to the right. "HANG ON STELLA!" He screamed loudly as he raced towards the golem, knocking aside the spiders along the way. In a smooth move, he leapt onto the golem's back, causing it to drop Stella, when he was mere feet from the door's entrance. With it's now free arms, it did its best to reach around, trying to pull Jesse off its back, but to no avail.

Holding a death grip on its shoulder with one hand, Jesse brought the sword down on the iron golem, causing it to flash red. Now irritated at Jesse even more than it had been before, it attempted to swing at him again. Barely managing to dodge the arm again, he brought the sword down a second time, this time causing the iron giant to fall, it exploding once fallen, causing Jesse to land back on the ground.

Before he could even get his bearings, he immediately made a beeline towards the opposite end where Radar was being taken. "Jesseeee!" Radar called loudly as he was being taken away, the golem now having just made its way past the doorframe.

To Jesse's horror, just as he was about to reach the golem, the door closed in front of him with a loud THWOMP, causing him to be thrown back as he ran into the stone wall.

"NO! RADAR!" Jesse screamed as he pounded on the stone door. Immediately he ran back to the lever and tried pulling it again, but this time, it was to no avail. The door didn't open a second time.

Slowly, Jesse sunk to his knees. "No…Radar."

It was at this point that Lukas was able to finally free himself from the web as he fell down the several feet with an "OOMPHF!"

Immediately, Jesse ran over to his friend. "Lukas! Are you okay?" He asked concerned, offering him a hand to stand up.

To his surprise though, Lukas shot him a glare, and then stood up on his own, refusing to take his hand.

"I'm fine." He said as he turned away from him.

"Okayy…" Jesse responded confused. He then turned back to the other person in the room, Stella. "Stella, are you all right?" Seemingly shaken, but okay, Stella manages to stand up and dust herself off. "Yeah. Of course I'm fine. But…thank you Jesse."

The current loss of Radar played through his head, and several options appeared in his head of which to say, ranging from irritated to downright angry. However, in the end, he decided there was no reason for any of that and decided to go for the nice option. "I'm just glad you're all right." Jesse said kindly.

"You are?" (Stella will remember this). She asked confused, before quickly shaking her head. "I mean, of course you are."

"Yeah, we're all glad Stella's okay." Lukas responded in irritation, crossing his arms. Stella, now irritated, turned towards Lukas. "And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Lukas whipped back to Stella. "Oh gee, I don't know, maybe it means that because of YOU and your stupid llama, Radar's captured and in trouble or WORSE!"

"And how in the world is it MY fault that Lluna got kidnapped?" Stella responds, stamping her foot down.

"Guys, guys, this isn't helping anything!" Jesse interrupted, standing inbetween the two. "Look, time is really of the essence here. If we want to rescue both Lluna and Radar, we need to keep our heads and work together."

The two look between each other and shoot a glare. "Fine." They say in unison.

That having blown over for now, Jesse turns his attention back over to the center door that had luckily stayed open through the ensuing battle. "Well, looks like we're heading this way." Jesse says, as he points towards the only viable path.

"Yeah, I guess." Lukas responded, his voice seemingly back to normal, although maybe with a tiny bit of edge to it.

And with that, the three of them continued into the cave, towards their goal of rescuing Lluna, and now Radar as well…

The scene then moved to a dark underground cavern, where a lone figure, shrouded in darkness was sitting atop a large chair.

"You're a spirited one, I will give you that…llama. It seems that our methods haven't exactly….had you see things our way as of yet. But do not worry my friend. We WILL break you. We just…have to find the right…. Motivation"

The shadowy figure snapped his fingers, and suddenly, a door panel slid open, revealing several golems. "Hey! What are you doing? Let me go! I have powerful friends you know!" The high pitched voice echoed through the cavern.

A moment of recognition passed through the llama's eyes. This wasn't lost on the figure. "Ah.. good. So you DO know this one."

The golem unceremoniously threw radar onto the ground in front of them. He quickly stood up. "Hey! Watch what you're doing buddy!" The glasses wearing boy said in a chastising manner to the golems.

The shadowy figure smirked. "Ah. Another spirited one."

Suddenly, the severity of the situation seemed to sink into Radar's mind. "Ah! Who…who are you?"

The shadow waved its hand dismissively. "Not your concern. I'll tell you what is your concern though." The figure gestures towards Lluna. "Her doing exactly as we say."

Lluna looked from Radar to the figure in shock. "That's right llama. Either you're going to help us find the item…or..well…." the figure reached its arm out. A moment later, Radar shot up into the air as if hoisted by a large crane. Radar began to flail like a fish out of water.

"Ahh! Hey! Drop me!" He screamed as the figure raised him higher and higher. "Are you sure you want me to?" It responded coldly. Realizing just how high he was, he immediately shook his head. "Wait. Actually, no! Don't drop me!" An evil smirk appeared on the figure's face.

"Well…are you going to help…or…" Suddenly, Radar began to fall. They could both hear his screams. Fifty feet, forty, thirty. Suddenly, Lluna let out a loud bleat. Radar stopped five feet from the ground, his hands covering his eyes.

Not having splattered on the ground, Radar dared to open his eyes. Seeing he was safe, he let out a small sigh of relief. "Very good decision." The shadowy figure said. And, with a snap of his fingers, Radar fell to the ground the remaining five feet with an audible "ow".

Seemingly no longer interested it turned back to Lluna, a horrifying smirk on its face. "Now….llama….lead the way."

(the screen fades to black)

Next time on Minecraft story mode season 3.

Lukas is arguing with Jesse. "I can't believe you chose Stella over Radar! What is wrong with you?" The screen fades to Lluna and Radar, who are walking down a dark mine followed by the figure as we still hear Jesse and Lukas talk over the scene "You have no idea what they're doing to him right now." Jesse responds irritated. "You don't think I know that? That's why we've got to save them!"

The screen then moves to Lluna sniffing the ground and bleats. The voice of the figure can then be heard. "You found it! You actually-" the screen fades to black. "Found it."

_Choices_

_You and 74.6% of people decided to give Stella armor_

_You and 64.5% of people decided to teach Stella swordsmanship_

_You and 34.9% of people chose to save Stella_

_Well, that's episode 1 of season 3. This was a writing exercise I really wanted to try out. To see if I could write in the telltale style also while continuing the story of Minecraft story mode. Should I keep going? Is this a story you'd be interested in continuing to read? Let me know in the comments. Thanks!_


End file.
